SAW: Will you survive?
by Darktwistedmind386
Summary: Hello... I want to play a game... A couple of short Saw game ideas, I created on my own. Only for fun...
1. Bone Crusher

Tape Plays*

Hello, I want to play a game. You have spread lies and rumors on others in order for yourself to succeed. Now it all has come back to their rightful place. Karma. In order for you to succeed my little game you must win what is most precious to you. Your life. The devices strap to your head, arms and legs can snap a person's bone in half. In order to remove each one and escape this room with your life, is to find the key to each device. The keys are hidden inside of each of your limbs and one inside your tongue. Match the key to it's device to unlock it. You have a scalpel to cut yourself open to find each one. X mark the spots. But I must warn you, the keys you seek do not match with the devices on the same limb or head. They are clues on each key, matching to it's device, clues of events on your past of those you hurt. Make the right choice. You have thirty minutes to succeed or the devices will snap in place. Leaving you to rot in this room. What will it be? Live or die? The choice is yours.

Tape Ends*

Furthermore, before this game takes place. The victim lies on a table. Unconscious. Hospitalized the victim to stay alive. Cut one small half square on each limb, an inch deep. Open the skin and muscle tissues. The keys are printed with a single word as the clue and place each key inside of each opening. Sew back each wound. Mark each place with an 'X'. For the tongue, mark the 'X' in stitches. The victim will stay unconscious until the wounds heal half way. Aid and Hospitalized the victim each day in the process. Then move the victim in the room. On the floor, in a chair, or on a dirty mattress of your choice. Strap each device on the head, arms and legs. Each device also have a single word as a clue printed on, that only yourself and the victim knows what each clue match together. If that victim can remember. You have a remote to activate one or all the devices if the victim choose wrong or runs out of time. Place the scalpel in visible sight. The victim wakes up, locked inside the room providing a clock and a tv that plays the tape by the host to begin the game. If the victim wins the game, that person may no longer be able to speak and spread more lies or rumors. Forgive them of their sin for proving worthy of living and they can aid you in games in the future. If the victim fails, they're more victims in the world that have sin. Cut out a puzzle shape piece from the victim's clean skin for keeps. Change the game, the rules and maybe add another victim or two. And make sure you have the whole thing on video tape.


	2. Do onto others

*Tape Plays*

Hello, you are probably wondering where you are right now. It's not important where you are beyond this room. It's more of where your standards lies with others. You are so ungrateful of the love of your family and friends that are right before you. You want to see what they have to offer you. I'm about to show you. I want to play a game. You and the person next to you are sitting in a chair of sacrifice. Each person's arm is trapped in their own device, resting between plates of spikes that can pierce through your bone. When this tape stops, the device in the other person's chair will activate first. Can you watch the person you care about suffer in blood and agony? You can change that with the remote that each of you possess in your free hand by stopping their device and sacrificing your own arm. Returning the favor to one another until you both bleed to death. You can end the cycle by unlocking the box which contain the keys to each person's freedom. To unlock it, you must drain yourself into the container below. I only ask for a small measure from each. Not just one but two must pay the cost for freedom. If one only gives bloodshed and dies, the other won't live much longer as they are more spikes hanging above your heads. Giving you immediate death. I will be watching. What is a life without the other? You live together. You die together. Will you sacrifice for one another or will you watch the other die and end yourself with them? What choice will you make? The two of you can live or die. The choice is yours. Let the game begin.

*Tape Ends*


End file.
